Lost and Found
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Tom gets a call from Peyton who wants to tell him about an item he found in Chaotic.


Tom was at home watching one of his all time favorite moves: Zombie Troopers Five.

The part where the jerk was about to get his head sawed off was coming up, but to Tom's irritation someone was calling him. He muted the TV and went digging into his pockets for his scanner. He had to pull out his cell phone first to get to the scanner.

Tom hit the icon and Peyton's face appeared on the screen.

"Tom! You won't believe what I found in Chaotic!" Peyton yelled, before Tom could say hello.

"What is it?" Tom asked, half listing, half watching the muted movie (he has watched it so many times that he knows ever line). Peyton almost always acts this exited with something he likes, so it could be something awesome or something Tom doesn't care about.

"Okay like I was walking in the area around Amzen's drome, the place with all the trees you know." Peyton began to explain. "And then I looked up and say something in a tree's branches! "

Tom was thinking of turning the volume back on.

"At first I was just going to keep going because I wanted to watch this match between Hopkinl024 and Lucius the fighter, but then I thought what if it was something very valuable so I climbed the tree!"

The very long kissing scene was coming up in a few seconds and since it made Tom uncomfortable to watch it, he went to the kitchen to get a snack. The scene would last for five minutes, so Tom had enough time to heat up popcorn and get a coke.

Peyton was too busy telling his story to notice Tom wasn't even looking at him anymore. Tom tuned him out for a little bit. It normally takes a few minutes for Peyton to get to the point when he is this exited.

"But it turned out okay because some guys helped unhook my shirt from the tree branch and the robot dude let me off with a warning to not climb or damage the trees again. Though it did take me ten minutes to find my belt. Turned out it fell into the bushes!" Peyton said, laughing.

"Peyton, get to the point. I'm in the middle of watching a movie and it is hard to watch and listen at the same time." Tom said, getting his drink and popcorn, and walking back to the living room.

"Sure bro, well the journal that was stuck in the tree looks super old, it might have been stuck up there before Chaotic was built!" Peyton said.

"How is that possible, Peyton? Tom asked, sitting down and putting his food on the coffee table.

"I think it must have belonged to one of the Code Masters!" Peyton answered. "It's most likely Amzen's since it was so close to her drome. Though I can't open it because it has a lock, so it might belong to one of the other Code Masters"

Tom paused the movie, so he wouldn't miss the good parts well he talked to his friend.

"I think your getting into one of your Chaotic conspiracy theories. How can you be sure it belongs to one of the Code Masters?" Tom asked.

"Because dude, I just have this feeling that I'm right this time."

"Like how you felt when you thought the robots had tiny monkeys inside them that powered them by running on treadmills." Tom said.

"That theory was never proven or disprove and you guys made me promise to not bring it up again, so you shouldn't either." Peyton said getting a little offended.

"May be you should just put it in the lost and found, Peyton." Tom suggested, "It's not like you can bring it home with you and you can't leave it in Chaotic without someone else finding it."

"But dude! This could lead to some kind of super secret thing!"

"Peyton your conspiracies never lead to anything good." Tom said.

"Fine mister kill joy. I'll drop it off at the lost and found. But just so you know this could have been the greatest thing to ever happen in the history of Chaotic."

"I highly doubt it." Tom said, "I'll see you later dude."

"Sure, later." Peyton said before hanging up.

Tom un-paused the movie.

* * *

A few hours after Peyton left the journal at Chaotic's lost and found, Code Master Hotekk walked into the lost and found storage area through a secret entrance and picked up his old journal.

He made a mental note to tell Amzen he found his journal that she took and hide from him years ago as payback for pranking her.

* * *

 **Note:** Zombie troopers five was a movie mentioned in the show in season one, episode 34 where Sarah made the boys go get a few cards so she could get a mugic.


End file.
